There are many designs of pressurized dispenser already on the market for the purpose of providing personal protection and for use by law enforcement agencies, postman, etc. for deterring violent attacks. Most of the designs issue a spray of MACE for the purpose of disabling the attacker. The disabling material used in most of the dispensers is oleo-resin, capsicum which is present in a strength of 5% to 8%. Most of the oleo-resin capsicum material is inactive and consists of oils and coloring matter. The only active ingredient in this material is capsaicin which is normally present in the strength of 0.1% to 1% depending upon the kind of peppers used in its production. Various carriers and solvents are used in the various brands presently on the market with some brands using trichlorethylene (a known carcinogen) while others use kerosene, benzene or other solvents many of which are highly flammable and can be set a fire, for example, by being sprayed while lighting a cigarette.
Prior art dispensers are invariably of thin aluminum such as is used in insect sprays and oven cleaners. Due to their light construction, and the thin aluminum wall, available pressure is quite limited. This, in turn, dictates the use of a "mist" type spray rather than the much more effective "jet". These containers are easily damaged and easily crushed. Some of the brands make no effort to provide a safety mechanism with the result that accidental discharge is very easy to achieve. Many have accidentally fired while being placed in a holster. Safety devices inevitably delay use of the devices. The various brands available on the market which provide some means of reducing the chance of an accidental ejection of the material in the dispenser do so by the provision of a variety of means obstructing ready access to the valve used to release the content of the dispenser, including spring loaded flaps, twisting covers, flaps that have to be lifted and/or pushed aside, etc. All of the devices are "throw aways" designed to be used and discarded.
These known designs of dispenser use various pressurizers including freon and propane, the first of which is ecologically undesirable and the second of which is highly flammable.
The various designs intended to reduce the chance of an accidental discharge of the content of the dispenser fall short of the ideal for a number of reasons. Some of them rely on moving parts, not particularly reliable, some can be overcome by the simple application of force which might occur other than in the emergency situation intended for the use of the dispenser, some are too awkward to use effectively, without substantial practice, when faced with an emergency and the associated usual panic. Some rely on the removal of clips (often small and difficult to access) and some are very specific as to the orientation of the dispenser. The resulting substantial, in the circumstances, loss of time in bringing the dispenser into action when it is needed can be disastrous.
It is an object of the present invention to provide safety dispenser for dispensing a disabling agent which is substantially tamper proof, has no moving parts associated with its security and safety, is robust, reliable and easy to use, and which uses an active material, which provides the dispenser with an unlimited shelf life, and a pressurizer which is inert.